Home theater systems allow the listener to enjoy the cinema experience while in the comfort of their home. To deliver the best possible sound, the systems allow the listener to adjust the sound field, volume and various Digital Signal Processing (DSP) effects.
In addition, the drawings are for the purpose of illustrating example embodiments, but it is understood the present disclosure is not limited to the arrangements and instrumentality shown in the drawings.